Jibril
|color2 = |Name = Jibril |Kanji = ジブリール |Kana = |Roumaji = Jiburīru |AKA = |Image = Jibril-Ep5.jpg |Caption = |Race = Flügel |Gender = Female |Age = 6407 |Hair = |Eyes = |Affiliation = |Occupation = Member of the Council of 18 Wings |Height = |Weight = |Appearance = |Skin = |Status = Alive |Family = Azuril (sister) |Light Novel = Volume 2 |Anime = Episode 5 |Manga = |Japanese = Tamura Yukari }} is the youngest and strongest of the Flügel race. Her love toward knowledge started even before the declaration of the Ten Oaths. She is against the book sharing law, and left her homeland to win the main library of the human world from the previous king in a game. When Sora heard what happened to the library, he challenged Jibril so he can gain knowledge of the other kingdoms. When she lost the game, she became Sora and Shiro's servant since she had bet everything she owned, including herself, claiming that Knowledge was worth her own life. Jibril thus took Sora as her master and over time she began to understand and accept Sora's belief in the potential of humans. Unlike Steph, Jibril is happy to become the siblings' underling, and is shown to have grown feelings toward Sora. Appearance She has long purple hair, wings near her hip and a big bust. Her pupils are cross shaped and her ears are wing-shaped, she also has a halo over her head. She usually has her midriff exposed and wears a long skirt. Personality She seems to be soft spoken and polite, but she can also be incredibly condescending to other races, shown when she indirectly insults Stephanie Dola and refuses to rub Feel Nilvalen's feet as she refused to rub a 'mere' elf's foot. She has a great love for knowledge and gets easily excited at the prospect of gaining new knowledge, such as when she drooled over Sora's tablet after seeing the vast information it contained. Despite her initial arrogance, she has a high sense of honour while playing games, as she doesn't like cheating, or being cheated. She tends to remember the "good old " days, before the oaths were established, when everything could be solved by killing, in a rather disturbing way. History Jibril was created by a god, Artosh, and served under him until his demise. During the war of the gods she destroyed the capital of Elven Garde with a single spell, and she hardly gives it importance. Strengths The knowledge she has gathered during her millennia of existence are incredibly vast, she´s also a very competent mage, capable of using spells to teleport herself, Sora, Shiro and Steph to any place she can see or that she's been to previously. She's also capable of phasing through walls at will. Weaknesses Due to being of the Flügel race, Jibril is very dismissive of other races below her own and her confidence in her own knowledge. This in turn causes her to overlook the potential threat posed by the said races. This is no more evident then in her game with the siblings, that even with the knowledge from her examination of Sora (that the siblings weren't from Disboard), she still regarded Sora and Shiro with barely concealed scorn, but was intrigued by the discovery. Sora mentioned that Jibril lost in her game of Materialization Shiritori because of her arrogance. For example, the game could have ended in Jibril's favour in the first move where Sora and Shiro called upon a Hydrogen Bomb. Instead Jibril shielded them from the blast because, as Sora predicted, it would have been boring for her. Character Trivia *While the name Jibril has been noted to be an Arabic reading of Gabriel, the author stated that Jibril was not related to the figure.Twitter post by author Images :See Jibril/Image Gallery for a collection of the character's images 5688-52615022.png Jibril.jpg Jibril -OP-.png References pl:Jibril Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main characters Category:Flügel Category:Pages to improve on